The Untold Story
by Super.Awsome.Ninja.Fang
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the flock at the school? Ever wonder how they excaped? Ever wonder what life was like before the erasers came back? It's time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first story on fanfiction so it will probibly suck. sorry. the first chapter is sad so agian sorry but its how i wanted it to start. hope u enjoy it.**

**Ash strted this story.**

**Lily wrote the second part of the story. I know how they feel being a flying bird kid myself. (you'll have to wait until i get my book published Killer Angels!)**

* * *

We were all staring at the heavy , metal door. It had been twelve hours and we

were all restless. I looked at my flock. They all looked even more miserable then they

already were in their small cages. Angel's was next to mine and The Gasman's next to

hers. Angel was huddled in a ball in the corner of her cage. The Gasman had had his

head on his knees.

I looked across to Fang and saw that he looked even more serious then he usually

did which I thought was imposable. His usual poker face was slipping into a frown which

told me he was very worried, and it takes a lot to show his feelings. Then I turned to

Nudge. She had stopped talking six hours ago. She always talks, even in her sleep, so her

silence showed she was very scared.

Finally, I turned and stared at the empty cage between them. W had been asleep

when They came and took him. When we woke up. The cage was open and he wasn't

there. Its never a good thing when they take us out of the cages.

Maybe I should explain. The six of us have been here (we call it the School) for

our whole lives. And for our whole lives They (the whitecoats is what we call them, why,

because they all wear white lab coats, duh) have conducted hundreds of painful, torturous,

experiments on us. Even before we where born They decided that six little unborn babies

needed freaking bird wings, so that's how we ended up as the freaks we are. We all knew

that another experiment was going to happen soon but why did they take only one of us.

Shoot! What kinda leader am I if I cant even keep my flock safe. I slammed my head

against the iron bars of my cage and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Max, It isn't your fault. We were asleep, they snuck in, you couldn't help that."

said Nudge.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have been asleep. I should have been on watch. I should

have been making sure all of you were safe instead of sleeping." I said, rubbing the bump

that was forming on the back of my head. I hated myself for doing something as petty as

sleeping while one of my friends was in danger.

"Even you need to sleep Max" said Fang. "Sometimes you have to think of your

self over us."

"Yeah, and we don't know if they, like, drugged us or something to make sure we

were asleep." said The Gasman. He had a point they have done that to use during the

experiments.

"I still feel like I should of done something. Why didn't they just take me. At least

I would of known all of you were safe."

"that wouldn't of helped us any either. Besides, we need our leader here." said

Fang

"Yeah, but…." I didn't have time to answer because just then the door opened.

Two whitecoats walked in. in between them was a limp figure being pulled our

way. Iggy.

We all sighed in relief. He was safe.

They stood him out side his cage and took a bandage that was over his eyes off.

Then put him in his cage.

We all held our breath while the whitecoats walked out of the room. When the

doors closed and there footsteps died away we all let it out. We all were safe, for now.

"IGGY!" yelled The Gasman. Iggy opened his eyes.

"Hey Gazzy." he said then looked around the room." Man, why is it so dark in

here. Did They forget to turn the lights on again."

I looked up at the florescent lights above our cages. "What are you talking

about. Its as bright as day."

He turned to me. He looked confused. "What are you talking about. I cant see a thing."

Then I saw his eyes. They looked different. I waved my hand in front of his face. They

didn't react. OH MY GOD.

"Iggy, what did they do to you."

"They said something about better night vision and me being the first they

experimented on. And then they knocked me out. " he said an edge of worry in his voice.

"why?"

"Iggy," I said hardly believing what has happened. "I think…………you

might………….be…………blind!"

"WHAT!?!?!?! Max what!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"It's super bright in here and you can't see. Didn't you see my hand in front of your face?"

"..no"

"Max?" Fang's voice came from across from me. "Mabey...mabey the surgery just takes some time to kick in. Why would they make him blind?"

"Yeah Max they wouldn't make him blind?" Nudge finallly came out of shock, "Wouldn't that hurt their research or something like that?"

"How would I know what their thinking, they're all monkeys in suits." I smiled as Gazzy giggled.

"Yeah Iggy it's not like any of us read minds."

"Yeah we only got stupid powers like... Gazzy's...problem." Nudge said. Gazzy seemed to think that was a perfect time to let one rip.

"GAZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all screamed at him. Now you know why we call him the Gasman.

I heard a creak everyone jumped as the door opened. I looked at the door, the light shinning behind the figures kept me from seeing who it was. They were bothe wearing long white coats, and one of them was surprisingly short.

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IGGYYYYYYY. **

**I know all the iggy lovers out there hate me but we all know it had to happen**

**did you like it? Did you hate it? eather way please review so i can know how to make the story beter.**

**Lily:MWAHAHA this is Lily im hijacking this story from Ash (AKA super awesome ninja fang)**

**Ash: no she didnt we are co-authers now cause my half of the chapter sucked and i needed her help**

**Lily:at least she admits it**

**Ash: -glares- shut up**

**Lily:you first**

**Ash: no you**

**Lily:NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you two are both freaks **

**Lily:look whos talkin bird kid**

**Ash: gasp dont talk to him like that**

**Lily:just because you love him doesn't meeen you can tell me what to do!**

**Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT WAS A SECRET **

**please excuse the delay while Ash kills Lily**


	2. The Great Escape

Jeb and Ari stepped out of the light. We all sighed in relief. Angel smiled. Now I know what you're thinking, "Jeb's a white coat, why are you all so happy to see him?" well you see Jeb is about as nice as a white coat can get. He also has a son, Ari, he's three and totally adorable with his little lab coat and clipboard that both said "scientist in training". Angel loves him, he's nice to her. Even though there is only a slight age difference since Angel is two Ari can talk almost as much as Nudge and Angel hasn't said a word. Today Ari is silent he's picked up on his father's worry. Jeb frowns as he looks at us.

Nudge couldn't keep her mouth shut though, "Jeb! What's wrong why can't Iggy see? Why are you so worried? What's going on?" It's times like this that I wish I could just duct tape that girl's mouth shut. At least I would if I had any duct tape, really nice stuff. I could take over the world I had duct tape. I should try that some day. My throne would be made of duct tape, my crown would be made of duct tape, my… OMG I'm turning into Nudge. Who says OMG anyway?

Anyway. Jeb silenced Nudge with a look, "I'm breaking you kids out of here."

We all stared at Jeb then at each other. Was it true or was this a test. "Jeb please tell me this is real," I hoped he told me the truth.

"Iggy is blind because the last experiment failed. Their new hybrid experiment was a success. They created a lupine human hybrid. They want to use you to train them." He looked at me seriously. He wasn't joking

"Lupine as in….." I started

"Wolf." Jeb finished.

"So are they like werewolves." Nudge asked "like do they turn into wolves at the full moon, and bite people and turn them into werewolves and do those werewolves turn more people into werewolves and then-"

"NUDGE!!!!!" we all screamed. Really is it to much to ask for one role of that awesome tape of duct form?

"They can turn into wolves at will, they can run as fast as you, they can track you through scent," Jeb looked at each of us. "Even if they couldn't I would never let them mess the rest of you up like Iggy."

"Hey!" Iggy shouted.

Jeb grinned, "Just jokin Iggy. We're going tonight"

Ari looked up at Jeb, "Where are we going daddy?"

Jeb smiled at Ari sadly, "Not you Ari you're safe here I'm taking these guys somewhere where they can be safe."

Ari look sad, "Okay daddy."

*****

Two hours later they thought we were asleep we lay still in our cages breathing deeply. We waited for Jeb. It took him HOURS to get there. When he finally did the only thing to announce his presence was the creak of the door, it was pitch black. I heard the others sit up in their cages. There was a slight rattle of keys as Jeb opened out doors one by one. When my door opened I waited for the sound of Jeb moving to the next cage before scrambling out. OH SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM! I hear the noise of the others moving around the room. "Where are you guys?" I whispered. There was a chorus of "here's" from around the room. Then right in my ear there way a "You're standing on my foot."

I jumped about 10 feet in the air and literally hit the ceiling. I hadn't expected Fang to be so close. I punched Fang in the arm when I landed. "What was that for!?" I whispered as loud as I could (I could still feel Jeb's glare).

"You were standing on my foot." Fang said. "And now my arm hurts too."

"Head towards the door. Try not to trip over anything." Jeb's voice came from behind me.

The door opened a few feet in front of me. The hall was lit just enough for me to see when my eyes adjusted. I looked around. No doors or windows in sight. Jeb carefully pushed past me into the hall to lead the way.

I picked up Angel who was standing by grasping the door way. I handed her to Fang. "You hold her."

"I thought you were supposed to lead by example." He muttered

"I'm delegating."

Several turns later we came to a door with a security lock Jeb placed his hand on the lock and it opened. We walked into a "normal" reception area. The place they showed people who came snooping I guess. Outside was a van with no windows or plates, our ticket out of here.

We were halfway to the car when the spotlight turned on. "PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEADS!" a voice said over a loudspeaker. "IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER WE WILL SHOOT!"

We broke into a run; Jeb had longer legs and got their first. He threw open the car door and jumped in the front seat. The rest of the flock stated jumping in the back as Jeb started jumping in the back. I heard Gazzy scream. "Max!" I looked back one of the werewolf things got him. I didn't like them not having a name so I decided to call them erasers. They erased the life around them.

I heard a scream from the van. "Gazzy! No!" Angel said her first word.

I ran at the eraser and threw my full body weight against him I might not weigh much but it was enough. He dropped Gazzy who stood there for a moment before I screamed at him to get in the car and at Jeb to drive without me. Fang started to say something but it was lost in screeching tires as Gazzy jumped in the car and Jeb floored it. I push the eraser away and sprinted into the woods. I heard men following me. I laughed they would never catch up. Then I heard the dogs. We can't outrun dogs. The woods ended in a clearing. I barely managed to stop in front of the cliff. Not a clearing, a cliff. The dogs caught up I turned an eraser grinned at me. "Nowhere to go now Maximum Ride." His friends snickered.

Nowhere to go but up.

I stepped backwards off the cliff.

I heard a gasp. I closed my eyes and unfurled my wings. A sudden jerk shocked me. Ouch! Bad idea. That hurts! I opened my eyes afraid I was still falling. A grin filled my face. Not falling, flying. I turned towards the sunrise. At least that would throw off their aim. I didn't care about the sun or the trees or the stream below me. I had never seen the real thing before yet all that mattered was that I was flying. I guess they did something right after all.


	3. Where in the world is Maximum Ride?

I stared out the window. Everyone was silent. It just didn't seem right without Max.

"I'm hungry." We all turned to Angel. She had to choose today to start talking, didn't she. Not that I don't like Angel but now she that she was talking everyone had to listen.

"We'll stop next time I see a Burger King or something."

We all nodded. I hadn't realized I was hungry until she spoke. I thought about Max. She was probably hungry too. And there was no one to buy Burger King for her. She was always looking after us and she had gotten herself caught or killed.

Jeb veered off the highway towards a small town. "We're going to eat at the Taco Bell here then go to the safe house I set up, ok?""Shouldn't we try to find Max?" Nudge asked.

"I don't think we'll see her again Nudge. I'm sorry." he said.

"What do you mean we'll never see her again!?! Of corse we will!!" I yelled, half to assure myself we would.

"Fang, you have to think about it. Even if she excaped the Erasers, which i dont think is possable, she wouldn't have a clue where to find us. She has never been out of the school and dosnt know anywhere but there. I'm as sad about that as you are, but we have to be reasonable about it." I didnt like his response.

"Welll then why did ou let her go off like that?!!? Why didnt you try to stop her?!? I shouted at him.

"Because then i would have but all of you in danger. If i had tryed to stop her, you all could have died too."


	4. Bird Kid Heaven

**Lily: I have no idea what happened to Ash but I completely forgot about this screen name and was on my own. Since Ash has mysteriously disappeared until futher notice I will be updating this fic alone.**

**Sorry about the last chapter. I know it was short and I made lots of grammer/spelling mistakes but I was probably half asleep when I wrote that and I just wanted to submit something.**

**So if you only read The Untold Story and not stuff from my screen name you missed the kidnapping of Nico Di'Angelo from PJO. He would now like to say the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Lily and Ash do not own the Maximum Ride books or any of the characters. They only own this story. You don't own me either Lily! So take that!**

**Lily: No more bacon for you!**

* * *

Max

Did you know that flying is really tiring? Well now you do. Muscles I didn't know I had ached. I was running on empty and there wasn't food anywhere in sight. I groaned inwardly. I never had to feed myself in my life. Jeb or the white coats would always feed us. Yeah we sometimes went hungry for a day or two but I always knew that food would eventually come.

I didn't even know which way Jeb went. He mentioned Colorado a few times so I headed that direction, following the highway.

It was growing dark and few people were on the road. A deserted rest stop was rushing up to my right. I landed as quietly as I could and snuck around to the snack machines. Score!!! They were filled with everything a bird kid dreams of.

Breaking into the lock was child's play (In my case it actually was). The locks were rusty and would have taken less than a minute to pick anyway. The only way I can describe what happened when I finally had food is Heaven.

I had never had so much food at one time in my life. The white coats liked to keep us half starved. I crammed food down my throat as fast as I could, barely taking the time to swallow. The drink machine came next. I didn't realize my throat was burning so much until I downed three bottles of water in a row.

I figured I spent enough time stuffing my face and started cramming food into my pockets for later. Unfortunately, I didn't have a backpack. Sigh. I wish I knew where Jeb was.

_You can take care of yourself, _I told myself. I glanced out at the highway. A car passed. _Come on, your losing time. _My knew conscience was bugging me. _Fine, _I thought back at it. I sprinted forward and threw myself into the air.

For a moment I thought I would face-plant in the dirt, but then I was in the air. The glorious air. My wings flapped, straining for a current. Then the wind picked up, pulling me up, into the sky.

Fang

I couldn't believe what Jeb had just said. He thought Max was dead. I slumped back against the seat. Max, my best friend and our leader could not be dead.

I heard a stifled sob, Nudge was crying. Iggy was staring straight ahead, his sightless eyes glistening. Gazzy and Angel were holding each other. The car stopped and I heard Jeb tell us to get out. His voice sounded far away, as if he was on the other side of a wall.

Max can't be dead. I won't allow it. I barely registered the ground beneath me before I was sprinting across the parking lot back the way we came. I heard Jeb's scream but I didn't stop. I didn't even make sure that no one was looking before I was in the air.

I was going to find Max and nothing was going to stop me.

Max

I discovered that the white coats gave us super vision. I was experimenting by focusing on objects on the ground and letting them zoom up at me. I finally stopped when it started making me feel nauseous.

I just kept following the highway. Every time I saw a car I would use my new supervision to get a closer look to see if it was the flock. It never was.

The sun was going down. I remembered what Fang said the night before _even you need sleep Max. _I guess he was right.

I spotted a small cave system near the road. I landed in front of one of the bigger ones and took a moment to pray that there were no bears or wolves or anything inside before I walked in. Luckily it was unoccupied. I would get a good night's sleep tonight.

Fang

I'd been searching for Max for more than an hour. My stomach was clenching in hunger and worry.

If I didn't find her soon I probably never would.

There was a cave system not far from the town. I decided I'd sleep there that night and continue in the morning. In the meantime I caught a jack-rabbit in the desert. After I cooked it, it was surprisingly tasty.

I fell asleep in the cave. Dreams came fast. They weren't ones I wanted to see.

* * *

**Poor Fang. What evilness will I inflict upon him in the desert...I have no idea.**

**Nico:She might be nicer if you review**

**Lily:Maybe...**


End file.
